This application for a K24 Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research is based on research and mentoring programs at the Center for Motility and Functional Gastrointestinal Disorders at Children's Hospital in Boston. The primary goal for this award is to provide protected time for mentoring in the setting of several ongoing patient-oriented research projects in pediatric motility and related disorders. One of the main objectives is to provide research training and mentorship for young investigators in this field. There are three main projects that are proposed in this application. One focuses on the treatment of non-acid reflux with the use of baclofen, the other on the use of nitric oxide paste to treat obstructive symptoms in patients with a nom-relaxing [sic] internal anal sphincter, and the third is a translational project that's is part of a boarder focus on the relation between inflammation and motility problems. This project is focused on finding new biomarkers for the evaluation of children with eosinophilic esophagitis. Trainees interested in pediatric motility and related disorders will be encouraged to become directly involved in these clinical research training opportunities. Structured mentoring is made available under my guidance, and trainees will become proficient in the technical aspects of performing motility testing in children, the design and implementation of research projects, analysis of the data, organization for presentation, as well as manuscript preparation. Trainees may enroll in coursework at the Harvard School of Public Health or similar programs to learn advanced education in epidemiology, biostatistics, and clinical investigation. Throughout their training years trainees will be prepared for academic careers. The K24 award will provide with essential support for the applicant to achieve his mentorship and research goals.